I watched jesse
by Safrain
Summary: this has to do with another vampire family in washington, every person in the family has gone through the change but the main character doesn't want that for her fifteen year old brother so she decides to kidnap him and this is the first chapter


"She fell into a constant battle field after that, never to be seen again." the little boy came closer to the girl, "Frannie, why do all of your stories have sad endings?" Frannie pulled the boy to her lap and began to stroke his hair; "Because Jesse if every time a story had a happy ending thats what you'd expect. Now get to bed, your story is over." Frannie kissed Jesse's head and rolled him off her. " But my story isn't over- is it Fran?" She looked up at the little boy with her odd half moon feucia eyes and looked at the boys eyes, bright chocolate brown eyes glistening and eye lids drooped low from lack of sleep, she thought of the innocence that came with his soul and hugged him tight. "No your story is never done... your story goes on forever." Frannie let go of her brother and watched as he crossed the room and walked out of the door.

Jesse woke up with a sudden shock and I knew he was having those dreams again, he began to cry hard. I knew he couldn't understand why it hurt him so much to have this dream but, one day he would. He walked over to his bathroom and looked himself over, he was now fifteen and much older than his little kid dream self, he had muscles and wild blonde hair his brown eyes were rimmed with red and his skin was paler than I remember it being- but that was defiantly him, my Jesse. I wished I could come and wrap my arms around him like how we use to do but didn't dare step from the shadows of his dark room. He glanced over at his watch that I already knew read five fifteen. Jesse closed his door and I waited until the steam came out from under. Jumping out of the window, I discovered, was a lot harder than climbing in. I was thankful he was the only one in the house-ever. Dad was always gone so I watched over him like the freak I am. I untangled myself from the red rose bushes and began my walk back home. People like to judge me, because what they hear sounds a lot easier to handle than what it really is. So whenever I get, "You should have stayed with him" or "How could you be so heartless?" I tell myself, they don't know what really happened, how much trouble we would be in if I stayed. I didn't want to leave.

I tripped over the mailbox at the front of my house and scrambled up to get my keys from my pocket. Once I was inside it was six twenty five and time to get ready for school. This is why people consider me cruel, I go to school with him and I live ten minute away by car, and I don't so much as look at him at school. I say its because I know deep down that he remembers me, my scent, my face. I look almost completely different now that I went through the change. Oh, the change. You know what that is don't you? No. I didn't think so, but I guess its nice to ask. It's something that has happened to everyone in my family, my dad, my mom, aunts, uncles, cousins, accept Jesse. I left because I don't want him to go through it- my mom said it was a gift- I say its a curse. If I could save my blood from this awful fate by leaving then I will. The day I announced I was leaving was the day I told Jesse the story about the girl and the Battle field, thats the dream he has, over and over again that his subconscious mind has been playing since the day I left ten years ago. I was nine he was six. Now I'm nineteen and in my last year of high school. There was an obnocsious knock on my front door and I went to answer it. "Hello?" I said before I opened the door; " Its me, Patrick." Patrick was one person I could trust to really know me- he went trough the change to, him and his family, he left them too. I opened the door but I wasn't starring at Patrick. I was staring at a very poor mutation of him. I smelt the air, this wasn't Patrick. "What do you want." Mutt smiled, "Now is that any way to treat your boy friend?" Now I really knew this wasn't Patrick, he never referred to himself as my boyfriend not even joking. I grabbed the mutt by his hand and crunched every bone in his arm until it was saw dust. The mutt yelped and yanked his hand away. Whoever this was he had gone through the change to, and was a very poor shapeshifter. "What do you want?!" slowly the mutt shifted back to his actual identity, a tall girl about six foot seven with jet black hair and half moon pupils like mine, that were light purple. "Sareth, my name is Sareth, and I am here to tell you that your brother Jesse Grain will be taken in for the change in three days." My whole world blew up just then and I fell too my knees on the floor. "No! NO! wh-y w-why?!" Sareth picked my up by the elbow slightly cracking the bone there to get back for what I did earlier. "The change is a beautiful thing, and it is not something to weep over Miss Francis." I shook her off of me and closed my eyes, exploring my gift of mind melds, I was able to do, reading every thought, every experience, living it like how I watched Jesse. I saw that she was not evil and she honestly thought that this curse was a gift. "Go." she left flying off like a bird- another one of the things the change did- into the early morning sky. I collapsed once again on my front porch and sat there until my watch beeped seven o'clock. I walked in the door and picked up jeans and some lacy shirt I got for christmas from my mom a while ago and walked back out the front door and into my beat up old bmw and drove to school. Slowly I passed my old house and was startled to find I hit Jesse when I missed the stop sign. I lunged forward and hit the break and quickly ran out of the car. "Dear God, are you okay Jes- kid?" he looked me in the eye and then slowly, very slowly, his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Thats when the idea hit my head. I was going to kidnap my brother.

I grabbed him by the waist and easily placed him in my passenger seat, I drove for an hour before I hit a hospital. I stepped out of the car and to his side, I shook him until he was awake; "W-where am I?" He looked at my eyes again and fainted once more. I melded him and found that I was looking at myself and that part of him remembered me from his dream, that's what made him faint. He remembered me. I tried hard not to burst into joyful tears right then. "Can I help you?" a voice above me made me hit my head on the door frame. "Yes, I hit my bro- this kid while driving he knew where he was but he just passed out." The nurse was young and gorgeous with thick blonde hair down to her waist, she looked at me with disaproval but as I welded with her I felt that she saw the hurt in my eyes and that she was sympathetic. "very well, take him in."

I sat by his side and stroked his wild blonde hair, I looked down at his innocent features and I brushed my fingers over the black and purple circles under his eyes. He wasn't getting any sleep, poor baby. I didn't realize when he woke up though I was stareing at him, "Who are you? I know you." He remembered me and I couldn't keep it in anymore, I exploded into tears that I knew wouldn't stop for a while. Jesse sat there patiently and waited until I eventually stopped crying, "W-we have to go, Jesse I swear I'll explain everything o-on the way." He looked at me for a minute, "Your F-frannie from my dream- your my sister." I wanted to cry again but forced myself still, "I had to leave you I'm so sorry but we have to go...Jesse trust me." He nodded then slipped off the bed. "Why?" I was a little shocked at how easily he was taking all this, that is until he bolted form the curtain and grabbed the phone. "NO!" I reached out and grabbed him by the waist, "You're just gonna have to trust me, Jesse." He struggled and he kicked and finally I had to control him, another "gift" courtisy of the change. "Now your gonna go check yourself out, and then we're gonna go some where far away." He nodded under my trance and left the room with me. We walked to the front office with no one noticing his trance like state. "Are you done here miss?" I turned around to find the pretty nurse walking toward me with papers in her hand, "Yes, I'm gona take him home now." She smiled and before my eyes shifted into Sareth, "Did you think you were gonna get away that easily? Leave the boy please." The smile was still glued on her now less beautiful face when I blew out a breath sending flames right to her. I ran with Jesse to my car and drove off watching the other nurses and doctors try to take out the fire in my rear view mirror and lifting my control of Jesse. He was passed out. We reached a motel in a town called Miff at three thirty and Jesse was slowly- very slowly gaining consciousness again. I pulled his arms around me and he held on tightly. When i walked into the motel i wished I had brought enough money for a nicer hotel. "Hello, I would like a room for two please." the man behind the counter looked up and smiled a smile that can only be achived by a lot of crystal meth and cocain. I put the money on the counter as he passed me a key marked 218. Me and Jesse walked down the hall passing roach after roach trying not to throw up. Then we saw our room 218, when we walked in there were two beads that looked welcoming and clean. I locked the door behind us as Jesse became fully coherant. "Y-you kidnapped m-me!" I swallowed hard. "Yes, but I promise if you just sit down I'll give you a good reason- and I'll tell you who I am." he sat on the bed next to the t.v and looked expectantly. "Okay, first, I am your sister Frannie, who went through a change while you were six, a change that I am trying to save you from- which is why I kiddnapped you. Everyone considers this change to be a good thing, I mean sure you can read peoples thoughts, and fly, and spit fire, and your eyes change color and shape, and if you get really good you can shape shift; but there is a darker side than what everyone wants you to beleive- you never die but you age till your nineteen, watching everyone in your life die as you stay stronge at the riffled age of nineteen- I was in a car crash with an eighteen wheeler semi truck and there was five other people in the ca with me, I was driving and it hit my car on my side- I should have died, instead everyone else in the car including the semi driver did and I left unscratched. I still regreat that- every day- and then you can sleep. But if you have evr stuck your hand on an oven you know what it feels like to sleep, its painful. I don't want that for you" He took a deep breath, "don't you think I should be able to choose what I want?" I knew this was coming, "Yes but I wanted you to be fully informed, now would you like the change?" He closed his eyes tight brushing his crazy blond hair out of his face, "No- not right now, but could I have it later if I wanted?"

"Yes- but no later than your nineteenth birthday." then he came and sat next to me- right next to me and I anted to fold him in my arms and whisper it will be okay, "Why did you leave me Fran?" I could see the tears flow up into his eyes and mine, I wipped his away and hugged him close to me and he didn't protest. "I did not want to. I was trying to prolong the change until I was old enough and you were old enough to make your own decision. Besides I think you should know that the ones that love us never really leave us...they're right here. In your heart, you remember that, and I was always there in your dreams and at your school- I essentially stalked you for twelve years." I laughed a little and he looked up at me looking into my eyes deeply, "I missed you." then we were both asleep, me quickly burning and him snuggled up to my side makeing the fire that much more delightful.

I woke up a little after seven to find Jesse still there- to my saisfaction. I heard his stomach grumble and I figured it was time to move on from roach motel. "Jesse little Jesse, wake up." He smiled in his sleep and then five minutes later woke up, dark circles under his eyes a little less noticable. "You need to go to sleep more often, have you noticed your black circles?" h laughed a beautiful soud that I have missed, "That was the best sleep I've had in years actually. Are we leaving- Im hungry and I'm not sure I trust the food here." "Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. Lets check out." we didn't have a problem checking out and we were on the road in less than ten minutes. "I don't have any clothes." I looked at Jesse through my heightened parifrial vison, he wore Jeans and a form fitting dark gray sweat shirt. "Sorry, neither do I, it was kind of a last minute decision." I chuckled a little then looked at him full in the face, " I kind of got that when you hit me with your car." he chuckled a little now but I was serious, "I'm sorry but I dint know until after I hit you that one I had hit you and two I was going to kidnapp you."

"Thats okay- I really missed you- I don't mind." I paused the drove off the road and onto a bridge that wold hopefully lead me to a city- with a mall, "How would you like to go shopping?" He smiled a grin that made my eyes water, "Thought you said you didn't have money?" "I don't have cash but- dad gave me a credit card when I met with him a few weeks ago." that was the wrong thing to say, "Dad knew? a-and he didn't say anything to me- not even an inclination that I might have a sister!' " I asked him not to I'm sorry- but you have a credit card to!" I said trying to brighten the mood a little bit, "No- I dont." I reached in my pocket, "Here- it's only for emergencys but it's got quite a bit on it, so not that big of an emergency." I handed him the platinum card marked with his name- I had been keeping it for an occasion like this- you would have thought gave him a star and placed it in his hands, "Money- in plastic platinum." he looked mezmerized. "Yeah- just don't loose it." he shook his head eyes as animated as a cartoon, I laughed and took the card, putting it back in my pocket.


End file.
